thelibrariansfandomcom-20200214-history
And the Fables of Doom
"And the Fables of Doom" is the sixth episode of the first season of The Librarians. It aired on January 4, 2015. Synopsis The Librarians travel to a town where fairy tales are coming to life – and attacking. Not all were attacking only the evil persons are attacking the good ones and everybody is a part of it. Cast Main Cast *Rebecca Romijn as Eve Baird *Christian Kane as Jacob Stone *Lindy Booth as Cassandra Cillian *John Kim as Ezekiel Jones *John Larroquette as Jenkins Guest Cast *Rene Auberjonois as Mr. McGuire *Ted Rooney as Sheriff Heyer *Sophia Mitri Schloss as Jamie Heyer *Eric Ray Anderson as Walter *Joanne Spracklen as Bo Peep *Kate Alden as Liza *Gary Kraus as Mayor *Aparna Brielle as Flirty Waitress *Chrisse Roccaro as Arguing Woman *Brendan Quinlan as Arguing Man Plot There are roadworks at a bridge and cars are forced to slow down. An angry driver decides to speed through it. Barely avoiding another car, he gets to the other side of the bridge. Suddenly a huge hand grabs his car and he gets thrown of the bridge. Eve, Jacob, Cassandra and Ezekiel come to investigate the accident. Ezekiel is skeptical about why they should investigate it. The team discusses about how they will introduce themselves to the local law enforcement. They introduce themselves to Sheriff Heyer. Jacob says they are from the library and investigate traffic flow. The sheriff mentions it was most likely just a accident. Ezekiel taunts the sheriff about the town being meaningless. Eve gets them to the car wreck and says Ezekiel should not taunt local law enforcement. Cassandra recognizes a pattern on the car wreck. Jacob sprays on it and they notice a gigantic fingerprint. At the Annex, Jenkins explains it might be a troll, and says that trolls are dangerous and that they better run when it comes at them. Jenkins tells them that trolls are subdued in daylight. Eve says Jacob and Cassandra go ask for any video footage. While Eve and Ezekiel go trying to find the troll. Eve explains he has to be more serious if he wants to be a librarian. Ezekiel explains he is a librarian because it is fun when it is no longer fun he will be gone. The two find the troll and Ezekiel takes a sample. Cassandra thanks Jacob that he wants to work with her. Jacob says he is fine working with her he just does not trust her. Cassandra asks if they can chance that. And Jacob says he is fine with how it is. The two meet the sheriff and see a naked Mayor running who believes he is wearing his new clothing. The Mayor runs off and Jacob and Cassandra asks the sheriff if there are any other weird problems recently. The sheriff explains a woman got stuck in her oven, and some folks went missing. However he believes it is not that weird. The team comes together and Eve and Ezekiel say it is a troll, however Cassandra and Jacob say it is more. Suddenly they hear a crowd running away. They see a huge wolf running through the streets who tries to bite a woman. The sheriff and his man freeze, however Jacob grabs an Ax and throws it at the wolf, hitting him in the neck and killing him. Ezekiel asks him where he learned that and Jacob says he does not know. They see that the wolf is wearing a nightcap and believe the wolf may be related to the red hood. The team realizes fairy tales are coming alive. Jenkins explains to the team there must be a artifact that causes this situation. Jenkins says they should perform autopsy on the wolf they killed. Eve and Cassandra have a drink at the bar where the wolf is stored. Ezekiel and Jacob go get the wolf. Eve her hair starts to become longer and Cassandra receives a lot of attention from the local girls who gaze at her. Ezekiel and Jacob bring the wolf to the Annex where Jenkins helps them with the autopsy. They realize the night cap is part of the wolf. When Jacob cuts the wolf open there is a young woman in it. It is revealed the stories are being read by a man to a sick girl. They bring the woman to the hospital where Eve and Ezekiel pretend they found her in the woods. The woman says she did not know what happened as she seems charmed by Cassandra. She asks Cassandra her number as Jacob is annoyed by this. The Sheriff mentions the wolf got stolen after Ezekiel was at the bar. Ezekiel taunts him and says he is overworked. The sheriff says he is trouble and he will get him. Jenkins meets them in the field and says the stories will become more powerful and that they can be changed by the reader, and eventually entire nations will be affected by this book. He says the book will take energy from the people around it and that they have to search for sick people. The team starts to look for sick people and curious cases. Jenkins tells Cassandra the stories are the old versions and are brutal with archetypes such as the hunter, princess, prince charming and the rogue. Eve and Jacob go to the library and ask for a book that is old. The librarian shows them a book but says it can not be ordered. He locks it away as he tells them it was from Thomson Dieter. Ezekiel follows a moving coin and meets a sick girl in a hospital room. She tells him she wants another pudding and he decides to show her how to pick locks. Eve and Jacob offer the local librarian to help him with his books, however he refuses. Ezekiel learns her how to pick a lock and tells her she has to help herself. she says her dad wants her to stay in this room and says she loves fairy tales. Ezekiel says Fairy tales are not his thing as the bad guy never wins. He asks if there are any books here and she says they are not. He gives her the coin for good luck and says he will be back. The team gets together at the bar where woman are trying to charm Cassandra. The team wants to find the book in the library, however Ezekiel thinks the sick girl is involved. The sheriff says Ezekiel learned her to pick locks and then cuffs him. Ezekiel escapes the cuffs. However the Sheriff has become a wolf and blows the windows out of the house. The team flees as the sheriff is looking for them. The entire football team has become wolfs. The team realizes they are becoming archetypes as Jacob becomes a huntsman with a axe, Eve starts to look like a princess and Cassandra becomes prince Charming. Jenkins says the good guys have bad endings as well and that they and the bystanders can get killed, the only person that is able to survive everything is Jack the nimble thief. The team walks through the town and realizes the population are becoming Fairy tale characters. The team gets the civilians to the local library to protect them. The wolfs track them and they quickly go to the library. Ezekiel goes to the sick girl where the librarian is reading the story. Ezekiel says the book is killing her and that he has to stop. He tries to grab the book however the old man grabs his wrist and throws him away with superhuman power. The man explains that he has become stronger by the book, growing old is not fun and by taking energy from the village he can become strong again. Jacob, Cassandra and Eve hide the citizens and prepare to defend them against the wolves. They call Ezekiel who explains the situation about the book. The wolves break in and Cassandra stands on the table and gives a rousing speech as they prepare to fight them. Eve starts to look more like a princess and is charmed by Cassandra. Jacob makes her snap out of it. Jacob engages the wolves with his axe and fights the sheriff in single combat. Cassandra uses a table leg to fight the wolves. Eve is handicapped by her princess appearance and has trouble fighting well. She calls Ezekiel to chance the story. Ezekiel grabs the book and says the wolves are now blind, which they become instantly. The librarian throws him away and says the wolves are going to kill them. The wolves quickly overpower the team and Jacob gets beat up by the sheriff. Ezekiel grabs the coin and tosses it in the head of the librarian to paralyze him. He grabs the book and makes the sick girl turn it into a happy ending. She quickly says Jacob is a robot, who then beats the sheriff. She then turns Cassandra and Eve into Merlyn and a Ninja princess who then quickly beat the wolves. As she ends the story the librarian gets sucked in the book. The team convinces the sheriff it was some hallucinating gas and that everything is great now. The sick girl has fully recovered and the sheriff asks what Ezekiel did. Ezekiel says this is one of the times they should say "...happily ever after." The teams walks off as the sheriff and his daughter look at them. The team returns to the library where Jenkins has put several books ready to inform them. The magical book is revealed to be blank except for a drawing of the trapped librarian. Jacob says that the more they experience magic the crazier it seems. Cassandra says she did not mind having all the women buying her drinks. Eve says she likes having her hair back to normal. They ask is Ezekiel felt different, however he says he was just his amazing self. Ezekiel says he is awesome, and that everyone says he can not do anything however when everyone turned into heroes he just stayed himself and saved the day. Annoyed Eve and Jacob go to the punching bag to blow some steam. Cassandra holds her hand up and a ball of light appears from her hand. She puts it back and smiles after which she walks away. Media File:The Librarians 1x06 Promo "And the Fables of Doom" (HD) Wikia Lib - List of animal transformative artifacts 01.png|Top of Jenkins' transformative artifacts' list Wikia Lib - List of animal transformative artifacts 02.png|Bottom of Jenkins' transformative artifacts' list External links *"And the Fables of Doom" on TNT Trivia *The external shots, library scenes and some others were filmed in Estacada, Oregon. * Goof: When the Mayor jogs up to the Sheriff as Stone and Cassandra are talking to him, underwear on the Mayor can momentarily be seen in shot. References ru:...и Сказки судьбы